1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to printing systems. In particular, embodiments of the present are directed to printing systems capable of transferring images to different types of media.
2. Related Art
High quality imaging for precision applications such as medical diagnostics typically require the use of large and expensive photographic equipment. This equipment is typically large, bulky and expensive. Additionally, such photographic equipment is difficult and costly to maintain.
Advancements in printer technology have enabled the use of stand-alone printers to provide high quality printing. Such printer technology has eliminated the need for costly and inconvenient photographic laboratories. Printing systems can perform precision imaging using processes such as direct thermal imaging or dye diffusion imaging on opaque media or transparent film. Unfortunately, typical systems for performing dye diffusion or direct thermal printing to provide image quality suitable for medical diagnostics are very costly. Additionally, these printers are typically bulky and occupy valuable space in a work environment. Furthermore, an operation which relies on precision requiring direct thermal and dye diffusion printer capabilities, such as a medical diagnostic center, typically needs to purchase and maintain two separate printers, one for direct thermal imaging and one for dye diffusion printing. The purchase and maintenance of multiple printers further contributes to high costs and inconvenience associated with typical printing systems used in environments requiring precision imaging.
There is, therefore, a need for simpler and more cost effective alternative for providing precision imaging capabilities to enterprises.
An object of an embodiment of the present invention is a system and method of providing precision image quality suitable for medical diagnostics in a cost effective manner.
Another object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a system and method of transferring images to media sheets of varying sizes.
Another object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide images on media with image quality suitable medical diagnostics or other high precision application from a system which does not occupy a large amount of space.
It is yet another object of an embodiment of the present invention to eliminate the need for multiple printers for performing different types of image transfer processes.
Briefly, an embodiment of the present invention is directed to a printer which is capable of performing either direct thermal imaging or dye diffusion imaging from a single printhead and through a single media path. Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example various features of embodiments of the invention.